Falling Snow, Crumbling Eternity
by AriesOrion
Summary: Two parts of the same coin. Allen is ten and broken, the gravestone eerily cold as he mourns the loss of his entire world. The Earl is two shades away from complete insanity - but it doesn't prevent him from recognizing another Noah. A hand is offered, and prophecies crumble like dust into nothingness. Noah!Allen
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or the characters, nor do I make any kind of profit out of this story.

* * *

Summary: Two parts of the same coin. Allen is ten and broken, the gravestone eerily cold as he mourns the loss of his entire world. The Earl is two shades away from complete insanity - but it doesn't prevent him from recognizing another Noah. A hand is offered, and prophecies crumble like dust into nothingness. Noah!Allen

* * *

Prologue - And so the snow falls

* * *

Life was cruel. It was nothing but a carefully woven pit of cruelty, designed to appear beautiful on the outside in order to trap people within.

But life wasn't beautiful.

Life was painful, and full of a never ending struggle – full of disdainful eyes and pronounced sneers – and fickle kindness.

Allen didn't know why he still bothered to pull the cold air into his lungs, when there was truly no point in doing so.

But he did, and even the cold biting wind brushing past his small form and the bleak gravestone weren't enough to deter him.

The small boy carefully traced the crude inscription on the dark stone with his silver eyes, the name Mana Walker the only indication of who lay beneath the grave. As an orphan, a child living on the streets, Allen had certainly learnt life's lessons early – and he learnt them well.

Humans were superficial and fickle, and he had long since become used to pitying glances becoming disgusted once they caught a glimpse of his arm. Only Mana – broken, but kind Mana – had been different. The clown had not cared that Allen was different, that he had a scaly red arm that he could not move, that he was too rude and distrustful.

Allen trusted only himself, relied only on himself, but he had loved Mana.

Until the man he had in his heart already recognized as family died from an unfortunate accident with a coach.

It had been another proof of God's cruelty. Of humanity's cruelty, when this tragedy that literally tore Allen's newly created world apart was met with nothing more than a few curious glances.

''Good evening~''

Allen's head snapped up, his eyes wide as they took in the being before him. It wasn't his large size that caught Allen's attention, not the inhuman grin or ears, nor was it the strange pumpkin umbrella. It was the golden eyes two shades away from complete insanity that drew his gaze like a moth to a flame.

Something about that colour, about that gaze was indescribably familiar to the young child.

''That person whose grave you're guarding so preciously, shall I revive him for you?~''

Allen barely heard the words coming out of that large mouth, but they struck him with a frightening intensity nonetheless. It was tempting, but Allen had lived on the streets long enough to be cautious of such offers. Of such miracles.

Yet, he wanted to see Mana again. Hear his comforting voice lulling him to sleep and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But then Allen remembered the weary lines of exhaustion marring his guardian's face, the broken look in his eyes that even the abundant smiles and make-up could not conceal.

''Mana is in a better place.'' Allen whispered softly instead, voice close to breaking, but still steady regardless. ''He can finally rest in peace.''

The Earl tilted his head in intrigue; it had been a very long time since he had last been denied – and never by a child so young. The Noah Patriarch leaned a little closer to the kneeling child, and nearly recoiled.

There was a familiar presence emanating from the child, easily caught by his senses. His inner Noah perked up in excitement, and the Maker could do naught but stare at the child in stunned silence.

The child who carried within him a Noah's memory. The _14_ _th_ memory.

The Earl still heard his voice occasionally, when the emptiness around him reminded him too much of what was lost in the massacre nearly thirty years ago.

An outstretched hand and a gentle smile.

 _I'll always be by your side._

Those words have long lost their meaning, but the Maker had never forgotten how _complete_ he felt with Neah beside him. Like a lost part of him had been returned.

Those mercury eyes are staring at him, and the Earl can see a similar fascination – with a hint of childish wonder – built in those orbs.

It's a pleasing thought.

''If that's how it is, child.~'' The Earl continued smoothly, all previous thoughts of using that child to create an akuma long forgotten. ''Do you wish to come with me?~''

Allen stared at those glinting golden orbs, broken and swirling with madness, and he felt _safe._ Something inside him whispering, his very instincts urging him to agree, to take that man's hand and never let go.

''Who are you?'' He asked instead, too wary and exhausted to fully trust his instinct, no matter how reliable they normally were.

The man – _being_ , something inside him seemed to whisper – grinned in an eerie manner, lowered himself to Allen's – but was he really still Allen? – eye-level, before replying in that very same distorted voice. ''I'm the Millennium Earl, patriarch of the Noah family. And you – little one – will be part of that family soon enough.''

And Allen – distrustful, and cynical despite his age – wanted it. Achingly. Desperately so. This feeling of completeness, like the torn ragged pieces inside his bleeding heart had suddenly decided to rearrange themselves into a form not distinctly familiar, but so very soothing.

''Okay.'' Allen whispered, shivering and soaked through, the snow having long since sunk into the partly destroyed fabric of his old clothes.

The Earl stretched out his hand, and this time Allen mirrored him without hesitation – taking the offered limb, and it felt akin to something like salvation.

(Destiny shifts, and distorts – prophecies crumbling like dust into nothingness as the wheel slowly starts to turn anew.)

* * *

A/N I have recently rediscovered -Man - and especially the latest chapters have given me the inspiration to write this prologue.

Hope you enjoy it!

AriesOrion


	2. Chapter 2 - And so the hand is taken

Disclaimer: I don't own -man or any of the characters, nor do I make any kind of profit out of this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 – And so the hand is taken

* * *

The Earl' s hand was warm for all it was covered by gloves, and Allen tried not to stare at their connected hands in fascination. Except for Mana no one had ever wanted Allen. He was simply too different – too other – even with his scaly limb covered up and hidden from plain sight.

A part of Allen wanted to run. Far away where he wouldn't have to deal with those strange feelings making his heart beat faster, and his body shiver in dread. Where he wouldn't have to fear this beings reaction to his arm, fear the absence of the same strange warmth Mana had always given him when he carefully soothed Allen, and smiled at him so gently.

Another part of him stood stubbornly still, urging him to stay with this strange being – the Earl – and trust him. Like he had never trusted anyone before; except for himself.

"I…" Allen whispered hoarsely, trying to gather the last scraps of his courage. ''My arm…''

''Eh?'' The Earl tilted his head comically, the very picture of inquisitiveness. ''Does it hurt?''

Allen felt his eyes sting at the genuine concern he could hear in the other's voice. How could this being be so worried about him when the rest of humanity – except Mana, _always_ except Mana – seemed content to let him suffer and die even though he had never done anything to deserve it.

(And he hadn't. Because Mana had told him so, again and again – until even cynical Allen had not doubted him anymore.)

"It's not normal…'' Allen tried to explain, wanting to hide it, but also needing this being to accept even that usually so carefully hidden part of him.

The Earl looked intently at the shivering and almost terrified looking child before him – and felt the urge to take hold of this child – the Fourteenth – and never let go. To spirit away this child, and keep him by his side, where nothing would be able to put this awful expression on his precious Fourteenth face again.

(His bloodlust was surging, and _roaring_ – but the Earl reigned it in, because this child was precious and young and so very innocent despite everything.)

''Show it to me, child.'' The Earl commanded gentle, voice a soft lull instead of its normal high tone – a vague suspicion already forming.

Allen liberated his left arm from the large worn out gloves he was forced to wear in order to survive in this cruel, and unforgiving world. His body was trembling – but Allen didn't halt.

(Keep walking, Allen. Keep walking, and never stop.)

His misshapen left arm was red, and ugly; the source of most of the misery in his life. Allen had even thought about cutting off his arm, but he didn't want to die yet, so he had never contemplated this issue in earnest.

Allen darted a quick look at the Earl and stilled. That being looked so very _sad_ – and it startled him into a shocked stillness even when moments passed, and the Earl still did not say anything.

''You poor, poor child. To be cursed by god so.'' The Earl murmured eventually, arms moving around Allen to draw the child against a solid warm body. Allen couldn't even muster up enough energy to tell the Earl to let him down, that he wasn't a bloody girl that had to be carried like that.

He was tired, mind exhausted and body aching.

The day had been long, and the night even longer.

Mercury met gold – and Allen relaxed at the warmth still present in those eyes.

''Sleep, my precious child. I will be there when you wake.''

And Allen relaxed, sleep overcoming him – and this time, he knew there would be no nightmares.

* * *

The Earl peered down at the sleeping child sleeping so trustingly in his arms, his gaze gentle for all its possessiveness – and he wondered what the Order would say if they saw him like this.

Nothing good he was sure, but it caused some sort of odd satisfaction to well up inside of him when he thought about how the Fourteenth – how Allen – had chosen him instead of the Order. Chosen the strange being he should not have been able to recall, chosen to trust his instincts birthed from the Noah memory sleeping within him.

The Patriarch of the Noah family knew that he would have to take precautions. No matter how much it pained him to, Neah's memories would have to be erased. He could not risk Neah influencing dear Allen with his traitorous thoughts.

''Allen~pet…'' The Earl's sing-song voice cut through the deathly stillness of the graveyard. ''Let us get you to your new home, right?''

The glowing shards of the entrance of the Ark materialized without delay, as if knowing that the Fourteenth would return to it once more. The Earl's grin widened as he stepped through without hesitation – and the endless white city that greeted him upon arrival, brought a spring to his steps.

Truly his mood had not been this good, since... He actually couldn't recall.

Patting the wall of one of the buildings fondly, he stepped through the door, this time arriving in a larger room, cluttered with shelves of books and telephones situated hazardly around a massive desk in the middle.

The Earl's office was his private room, where none of his 'siblings', though he privately thought of them as his children in his mind, would disturb him lightly. It was perfect for letting his precious Fourteenth catch a few hours of sleep while the Earl would contemplate on his next actions.

Placing the small child onto the squishy couch that rarely found any use, the Earl tilted his head at the shivers wreaking the child, making the boy look even more vulnerable than he already did.

''Humans need warmth, don't they?'' The Millenium Earl pondered, dark matter already forming in his hand; the dark substance quickly forming into a replica of his own lighter coat which floated down to cover the small child. He ignored the vicious pleasure at seeing another visible proof that this child was _his_.

''Now… the other pesky matter.'' A desolate sigh echoed in the room, the beings grin shrinking visibly. ''Neah, Neah, my dear Neah… why oh why did you have to force me to do this?''

Neah. His precious Neah. His beloved brother. The one who had betrayed him. The one who had sought to kill him and his family.

Neah who had finally destroyed.

This child – Allen – would be his salvation. He would keep him close where nothing could influence him into betraying him once again.

This time -

Running a soothing hand through the slightly damp hair of the small child smothered beneath the replica of his coat, the Earl paused one final time before a vicious possessive glint brightened the golden eyes.

This time there could be no mistake.

''Goodbye, Neah. And - '' His voice trembled with grief and long since unshed tears, but his hand was steady as it pushed against the child's forehead.

A spike of dark matter. A whispered command from the First Noah as he directly spoke to the Noah memory hidden inside the child's mind.

It was so laughably easy that the Earl wanted to cry. But the First Noah had chosen and now there would be no turning back.

''- and welcome to the family, our newest Noah. Allen Walker.''

* * *

A/N And stop... Well I was planning on making the chapters longer but I have the feeling that otherwise you guys would have had to wait for another few months. Life just keeps me very busy right now.

Thanks for the nice reviews, I appreciate the support! I'll try to get another chapter out soonish, but don't quote me on that.

C'ya soon

AriesOrion


	3. Chapter 3 - Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own -man or any of the characters, nor do I make any kind of profit out of this story.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Awakening in an unfamiliar place

* * *

There was a steady pounding throbbing uncomfortably close to his eye, and Allen let out a small whine as the comforting darkness slowly made way for the bright light signaling his awakening.

He was warm. It was perhaps strange for it to be the first thing he noticed. But the warmth was so evident that for a second the child wanted to weep. When was the last time that he had been so warm?

It was when _Mana_ -

His world was still alive and whole.

It was almost like a betrayal for him to feel so warm when it was only days ago that his world had shattered to pieces around him. But the Earl had stretched out his hand, so familiar that it left him reeling – and it had felt akin to salvation.

Like Mana. Just _more_. Complete. Whole.

It was only now that Allen noticed the soft surface he was placed on, the coat covering him providing the familiar warmth. Unconsciously twisting his fingers into the soft material, Allen's eyes darted around the room he woke up in.

He barely noticed the expensive looking furniture and tapestries, only searching for the being that had unknowingly saved him from his own drowning grief.

Because even if it only had been less than a minute since he awoke, he could already feel it.

How much easier it was to merely breathe.

It was like he was drowning before, every breath so heavy it felt like it was about to crush him whole.

The sound of a pen scribbling against paper drew Allen's darting gaze to the imposing desk filled with an assortment of telephones, and the occasional white paper peeking between the apparatuses. Allen registered the oddness briefly, before his eyes set upon the being still scribbling something with a pen that even from meters away Allen knew probably cost more than everything he had ever owned in his life, _combined_.

Now that the sun was peeking through the windows, dim light flooding the room; Allen took in the stranger – because he was, his mind whispered, even as everything in him rebelled against this thought – that had caused his whole world to somehow rearrange itself when only yesterday Allen had thought such a thing to be impossible.

From his size to the wide smile flashing white teeth, the golden orbs glittering dangerously – everything should have scared him –but instead the only thought running through his mind was that Allen was so glad the being had stayed.

Like he had promised.

''Good morning ~'' The Earl greeted the child merrily, looking up from his desk to take in the child occupying his couch, red hair in disarray and eyes slightly lidded from sleep and resisted the urge to hug the child and never let go.

So adorable ~

Placing down the pen he had grabbed only minutes ago in his hast to appear busy when he had watched the child stir in the beginnings of awakening, the Earl was reluctant to acknowledge that maybe obsessively watching the child sleep for the whole night was perhaps a bit… questionable. But the mere thought of not being near the child – the Fourteenth – when he was finally by his side, had pushed all that to the back of his mind.

Until now.

Instead of taking a hold of the child, he calmed himself and waited patiently for Allen to acknowledge him. He could not overwhelm the child. He needed patience. Patience. Have patience; the mantra was running through his mind, the scenes of the massacre 35 years ago flooding his mind.

The way Neah's blood had pooled around him, dying everything red.

Patience.

Patience. He couldn't fail. It was not allowed. This child, he…. Adam would make sure that he stayed with him always. This child could not also betray him.

The new Fourteenth was _his_. Only his. The Earl's. Adam's. _His_.

''G-Good morning.'' Allen haltingly answered, his voice unexpectedly rough – and as if response to the words leaving his mouth, a cough forced itself past his throat, shaking his body as if it wanted to avenge the last few days he had lain motionlessly on Mana's grave.

Immediately there was a hand rubbing his back and Allen tensed only for a second before the familiar presence registered in his mind. How could the Earl be next to him so bloody quickly? Allen was sure the being had been behind his desk only a moment before.

As if punishing Allen for the small lapse in his thoughts another cough shook his body; the throbbing at his temple getting worse with every second.

It hurt. His head. His throat. His body.

His heart.

He knew that the person who used to care for him when he was sick, lull him to sleep and gently encase his hand in his was no longer there.

He was no longer there. So _why_? Why was he still waiting for those familiar words?

''My dear child~'', the Earl's voice was high-pitched, obviously panicked, but Allen couldn't make out the nuance in the tone. His breath hitched, silver eyes widening and tears pooling. ''My dear child, oh my dear child. I am here.''

The tears were flowing down his cheeks, silent und unnoticed. Those words , so achingly familiar, and _yet_ -

So this was how it was, Allen suddenly realized with startling clarity.

There was no god. Something like that did not exist. Because if there was and humans were truly made by an all-knowing god-

Allen detested god, who let him be born with such an arm. Who had made humans into such ugly creatures who would prey on whoever they could find.

There _was_ -

There was only Mana.

Mana and now the Earl. The being who must _surely_ have been sent by Mana to care for Allen in his place.

Surely that was the only explanation. Because how else could Allen explain anything otherwise?

A small smile was playing on his lips, the first time in many days as he listened to the words repeating themselves over and over again.

''My dear child, my dear child~ I am here…''

An unfamilar place. An unfamiliar voice. Familiar words.

…and the tears continued to flow.

* * *

A/N Seems like I am actually motivated right now.

Like you can see. Neither of them are particular sane. I want to show their tranformation, how they develop, how they change and why.

I think both are fascianting characters and deserve to be developed. Allen just lost his world, the only person who has ever been kind to him, and it shows. Well, the Earl... he's being very creepy right now ;)

Next chapter will have some new developments!

C'ya soon,

AriesOrion


End file.
